Clan:Unity
Clan '''Unity' was a Malaysian RuneScape Community clan which allows other ASEAN players to join in. Prominently the members came from Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia. Formed on August 6th 2007 and founded by Afiat2020 and Batrahim. Unity was a laid back clan that focuses mainly on PvM, clan wars, and other minigame events. Clan Unity used to be Malaysia's number 1 RuneScape clan in the clan scene until it's dissolution. After a major number of players quitted or inactive, the clan had dissolved on 1st July 2011. Although the clan has officially dissolved, the community is still alive in the clan's Facebook group. History 'Formation' Afiat2020 and Batrahim started out as a small group called '''''Punisherz and met a small number of malay players. Later on August 6 2007, on the day that Clan Chat feature came out, the group became grown and soon the group's name changed to Unity. 'Growth' Later around 2008, the clan had started to grow faster. One of the members, M1 Garrand, suggested Afiat2020 to start a new and much more simpler forum on Invisionfree and replace the old forums on Freeforums.org. When the new forums was made, Afiat2020 made it compulsory to register to all members. Soon, the clan started to grow even faster when the new forums was made. 'Zybez Recognition' In early 2011, Zybez Moderator, W13. Came to the clan for a little visit. W13 gave the clan a free domain on Unity-RS.com as a little present. Unfortunately, the domain was short-lived. W13 featured the clan at Zybez community 'Events' The clan was mainly focuses on clan wars, especially country clan wars. The clan even had a Clan Wars league were six teams compete eachother. The clan's league tournament also had a war such as Unity World Wars, were they fought in Adamant armor in the first world war, Mithril armor in the second world war, and Bronze armor in the third world war. The clan also hosted a Steel War once. The clan weekly hosted a training, such as binding training, and tanking training. The clan also had PvM events such as fighting bosses in God Wars Dungeon, fighting Corporeal Beast, and other RuneScape monsters. Minigame events such as Castle Wars, Pest Controls, and other minigames were also hosted. The clan also had hosted fun events such as Amazing Race, were 10 teams compete and win the prize of getting RuneScape membership, Firefest event were the clan had flooded the Varrock with fire. Afro Gathering were members wear afros and gather in Falador. The clan annually celebrate their Malaysian National Day. At the end of the year at the clan's forums, the clan hosted it's Annual Awards, were members had to nominate a member and vote for a candidate to hold one of the titles. If a member managed won one of the tiles, they will be awarded a forum signature. 'Dissolution' In Fall 2010, the clan faced an internal conflict, newly promoted generals started to misuse power by kicking a member without reason, triggering a repeated controversy among senior members and generals. Entering early 2011 the controversy had reached it's breaking point which led to the rise of "Oldschool member's strike" and caused alot of members to quit the clan and the game. Later in Mid 2011, the clan became inactive and more members quitted the clan. The clan was later declared closed on July 1st. Rivalry and Relationships The relationship between Unity and other Malay clans were never warm, especially clan Eternity led by M I Haziq. Unity had once raided Haziq's clan chat and spammed there. At random times, a random member from another Malay clan, came and flamed at Unity, sometimes relentless. In return, Unity clan will offer them a battle at Clan Wars. Unity has fought and won against other malay clans such as Mythology, Eternity, Elitesquad, and Empire. The clan had never lost a battle with these clans. At fall 2010s, Unity's relations between other malay clans had improved. Unity's closest rivalry was a Singaporean clan Sglegends, the relationship between them was also never warm. They fought in clan wars numerous times because of tensions. Clan Wars record This list is incompleted. It will be completed soon, but not quickly. Category:Clans Category:Disbanded Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:National Clan